The Honeymoon
by ss9
Summary: Dex Alexis Drabble.


The morning light was dim as it crept its way through the small gap in the heavy velvet curtains. Luxuriating in the expensive sheets Dex Dexter couldn't help the broad smile that pulled at his lips and spread across his handsome face. The cause of which was snuggling against him, the satin smoothness of her skin brushing teasingly against a part of Dex that was certainly wide awake in appreciation.

Leaning down Dex placed small kisses along his wife's bare shoulder his hand slipping beneath the sheet that barely covered her nude body…His wife…

Dex's smile turned into a grin.

Alexis Dexter had a certain ring to it.

Somehow the last few days seemed like a dream that Dex was just waking up from but the best part was know that Alexis, for whatever her reasons, was now his wife, rich or poorer, in sickness and in health until death did them part. Alexis had finally married him not just in his dreams but in reality as well. It was like waking on Christmas morning and realising that yes Santa Claus was real and he had finally brought you ever toy you had ever asked for.

Dex could now look forward to the future, a bright future with Alexis besides him, apart from the nightmare with Amanda…However that Dex had resolved to put behind him once and for all.

"Good Morning to you to." Alexis's sleepy voice sounded amused to Dex's ears and she shifted on the large king-size bed, sighing in contentment as Dex's talented fingers slid down from cupping and massaging her left breast down across the planes of her stomach to teasingly stroke between the top of her thighs.

"Morning gorgeous." Dex grunted pulling a languid Alexis back into his arms so he could kiss his wife good morning, the first of many good mornings Dex hoped. As their tongues duelled expertly Dex felt his excitement grow, Alexis was warm and malleable in his arms, allowing him to press her back against the mattress his much larger stronger frame keeping her trapped and spread beneath him.

"Are you planning on delivering on that promise any time soon?" Alexis muttered raising a sleepy eyebrow her emerald eyes still dark with sleep and growing arousal, as proof of her husband's affection prodded her hip.

"Demanding in the mornings aren't we Mrs Dexter." Dex teased as his lips found and explored the delicate slope of Alexis's neck.

"You have no idea." Alexis purred arching as Dex's talented fingers copied the circling motion of his tongue as it moved down her collarbone towards her breasts. Threading her fingers into Dex's hair Alexis gave it a sharp tug forcing her teasing husband to finally take a hardened nipple between his lips.

"Oh that's nice." Alexis sighed lazily relaxing back into the pillows and letting her eyes drift closed. It seems her last ditch plan to get Amanda out of Denver was bearing more fruit than even Alexis had anticipated; as Dex the husband was even more an indulgent and attentive lover than Dex the occasional bed warmer.

"You like that?" Dex asked blowing teasing against Alexis's wet and sensitive nipples watching in disbelief as Alexis groaned and they seemed to harden further.

"Oh yes." Alexis sighed her eyes suddenly opening as she glared slightly at her grinning husband who had annoyingly ceased to pleasure her. "What?"

"Are you hungry…I'm hungry." Dex teased forcing an innocent expression on to his face as he made to get up. "Do you think I should order some room service or…"

Dex never got to finish his little act as Alexis surprised him with strength he didn't know she possessed grasping his arm and flipping them both over until she had him pinned to the mattress. Her little hands pressing his shoulders down and her full breasts hanging tantalisingly close to his face as she scowled down at him.

"Not hungry then?" Dex quipped lifting his mouth towards her breast before being thwarted and pushed back against the mattress; groaning as Alexis dug her nails into his shoulder.

"If you've an appetite Mr Dexter might I suggest you find a different way to sate it...No more teasing." Alexis retorted coolly her emerald eyes narrowing as she pinned Dex in place with her glare, before flicking suggestively down her naked body.

"I think I get the idea…Mrs Dexter." Dex added pointedly returning form and using his wife's new surname, his strong hands sliding around her slender waist and hoisting her bodily up into the air much to Alexis's surprise.

"Dex what the h…." Alexis began her hands slapping futilely against her husbands locked arms, and it wasn't until he was lowering her down that she suddenly grasped his idea and shifted to help him along.

Throwing her head back Alexis couldn't suppress her groan as she felt Dex slip inside her. Her new husband was by far and away one of the better endowered lovers she had enjoyed over the years; but unlike most well hung men he still made an effort in the bedroom, not relying on his natural charms to pleasure his partner. Dex was not a lazy lover and Alexis loved him for that.

"Oh wife." Dex grunted as Alexis arched her back, tightening him around as she showed her excellent saddle skills. His hands supporting Alexis's hips and holding her in place, Dex flexed against the mattress, showing off his own impressive tensile strength.

As Dex suddenly grunted and thrust upward taking Alexis firmly by surprise she struggled for a moment to keep her balance, yet Dex's hands were there supporting her. Threading her fingers into his chest hair Alexis paid her new husband back for that little surprise by a sharp tweak on his sensitive chest hair.

"Ouch claws away kitten." Dex hissed his dark eyes narrowing as they watched Alexis's breasts bounce provocatively with her every movement. Hungrily Dex waited for them to come in range before lunging and catching one of the rounded globes, his mouth latching onto the dark pink nipple.

Feeling Dex's mouth on her breast Alexis lifted a hand, sliding it along his muscular shoulder to thread into his hair and hold his head in place against her as their bodies writhed closer and closer to the waiting abyss.

Feeling and hearing Alexis's breaths become short and breathy Dex risked a glance upward, Alexis's eyes were closed and a sweaty droplets glistened on her forehead and top lip, her mouth was open as she panted for air. She was close and Dex knew just what would push her over the edge and send them both crashing down the otherside. One hand slid down from its perch on her hip, his long dexterous fingers sliding between the wet curls at her centre and pinching the engorged nub sharply.

That was all Alexis needed, one moment so close to the edge she could taste it, the next a sharp sensation pushed her over the edge and was falling into pleasure, a dark warm embrace that Alexis entered willingly.

Beneath her Dex was similarly affected, being blessed with watching Alexis shatter at his touch and the resulting vice like embrace Dex all but shook with the force of his release, he had been so close for so long…

Being inside Alexis always reduced Dex to the same nervous seventeen-year-old state. Painfully aroused, worried he wouldn't last and anxious to please, the satisfaction of not only pleasing his lover but watching her come because of him was a gift of itself, getting to come inside her was merely the cherry on the top.

As Alexis sagged against him Dex eased them both down against the bed. Brushing Alexis damp curls away from her beautiful face Dex pressed a kiss against her forehead pleased when Alexis sighed and nuzzled into his neck. Running his fingers lightly down her back Dex felt Alexis shiver in the cool air as the sweat on both their bodies began to dry, and so he tugged up the sheet cocooning them both.

"I love you Alexis." Dex whispered softly reverently, smiling as Alexis continued to doze on oblivious, it didn't matter whether she heard him or not Dex had the rest of their lives to prove it to her. "Forever and always, only you."

"I bloody well hope so!" Alexis grunted surprising Dex as she opened one emerald eye and gazed at him lazily before a soft smile played about her lips. "I love you to."

"Well then…" Dex began a mischievous smile playing about his full lips as he added in a bored whiney tone. "Now can we order room service?"

It was testament to how much he loved his wife that Dex didn't even try to dodge the pillow that Alexis shucked at him, instead laughing as they wrestled over it…

No this definitely was not a bad way to spend forever…


End file.
